Just Another Birthday for the Confederacy King
by celrock
Summary: Peter tells the events of his thirty-fifth birthday. Story is told from Peter's POV, I hope you enjoy! Written in honor of it being TCKing12's birthday today.


Author's Note: First of all, Happy Birthday TCKing12! Secondly, sorry I haven't been around in a couple of days. I've been going through a lot lately and that's all I'll say here. However, I'm about to present to you all, yet again, another birthday story, requested by the birthday boy himself. However, as you'll see, I'm taking a different approach with this story, I hope you like what I end up doing. I should also point out, that this particular story, takes place five years after the events of last year's birthday story, as we see King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, celebrate his thirty-fifth birthday, within the TCKing12 universe. It'll also be told from Peter's point of view, I hope you enjoy it!

Just Another Birthday for the Confederacy King

Summary: Peter tells the events of his thirty-fifth birthday. Story is told from Peter's POV, I hope you enjoy! Written in honor of it being TCKing12's birthday today.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. Most OC's in this story belong to TCKing12, except for Celeste and Zack Wehrenberg, who are owned by me, and Jesse Barrow, who's owned by SilverGunner. Also, this will be my first birthday story to not include any authors as characters, only OC's and original Rugrats characters.

Peter POV

It was March 29, 2034. I, King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, had turned 35-years-old, along with my mate, TCKing12, who it's thanks to him I exist. After all, we both share a heart, if that's saying anything, Besides that though, this was indeed, one birthday I'd never forget. Of course, I'll never forget the luxurious birthday celebration thrown for me five years ago at Disney World, but over my many years of being on this earth, if there's one thing I've learned, is that birthdays are much more than fireworks, huge blow out parties, and a big mountain of presents. They're a celebration of living another full year of your life, and being with the ones that make your life special, and worth going from day to day, being who you are, and doing the things, that make you special. Sure, I'm the king of the Confederacy, but I'm much more than that, and I do believe it was on this particular birthday, when I really showed my true colors, not only to my closest friends and family, but to somebody, who at one time, I never thought I could ever become close friends with.

It all started on the morning of my special day.

"Happy birthday Peter." Kimi said, gently kissing me on the lips.

My eyes fluttered open to see the sight of my beautiful wife before me, smiling.

"Thank you Kimi dear." I said with a smile, smiling and returning the kiss.

"Come on, breakfast awaits, and then, we must get ready to go." Kimi said, grabbing my hand.

I tried to jerk my hand away, pretending to not want to get out of bed, but she kept giggling, so I gently took her hand, and headed down to the royal dining room, where a huge breakfast was laid out on the table. It was complete with a fruit salad, smoke salmon, and scrambled eggs, along with a glass of orange juice. I took a seat at the table along with my lovely wife, as we quietly enjoyed our breakfast together. My children, nine-year-olds George and Abigail, had spent the night at the Pickles, wishing to spend some time with their good friends, Emily and Adam, little did I know what they were really up to.

After breakfast, Kimi and I got cleaned up, dressed into our gray Confederacy uniforms, and then, before stepping out of the castle gates, Kimi came up to me and slapped a black bandana over my eyes.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked.

Kimi just giggled and took my hand, leading me to the limo.

"I can't tell you. Now, no peaking Peter." Kimi said, continuing to giggle.

"Come on Kimi, tell me." I said playfully, stepping into the limo.

"No no Peter, my lips are sealed." Kimi said, taking a seat next to me as our good friend and driver, Arnie, saw to driving away from the castle grounds, and out of Richmand, Virginia, the capital of the Confederacy.

I didn't dare remove the bandana from my eyes. I was just glad Kimi let me get dressed completely and I was able to make sure I had everything with me, Erebus included, in the event of an emergency, before she blinded me. I figured it had to have something to do with my birthday, and sure enough, I was right.

"We have arrived, at our destination." Arnie announced from the driver's seat of the limo.

Taking my wife's hand, we slowly exited the vehicle, and Kimi led me up the familiar sidewalk, as the cent of roses met my nose. I knew Didi Pickles had recently planted some in her garden, so chances were we were at the Pickles residence, as in, Stu and Pickles house, as that's where we had dropped George and Abigail off the night before. Sure enough, when Kimi pressed the doorbell and I heard the all-too familiar buzzer of their doorbell from inside the house, I knew exactly where we were. I heard footsteps followed by the turn of a doorknob and then, a loud noise that practically scared me half to death.

"Surprise!" A loud chorus of voices cried out.

I knew at this point, it was safe to remove my bandanna, and I did. Sure enough, before me, were all of my friends and their families. There were my son and daughter, George and Abigail, Stu and Didi Pickles, along with their sons, Tommy and Dil, their daughter-in-law, Lil DeVille, and Wendy, Dil's wife, their grandson Adam, who's the son of Tommy and Lil, and their granddaughter Emily, who's the daughter of Wendy and Dil. Also standing before me, were Betty and Howard DeVille, their son, Phil, their daughter-in-law, Wally, and their grandchildren, Megan and Benjamin. The Finsters also made it, who I was partially related to now, as Chuckie was my brother-in-law, along with my sister-in-law, Nicole Boscerelli, my father-in-law Chas, my mother-in-law Kira, and my nephew Charles and niece Rachel were also there. And of course, the Barrows, Wehrenbergs, and Carmichaels and Christiansons showed up as well. The Barrows consisted of Dana and Laura, their son Jesse, their daughter-in-law Tiffany, and their grandson Darin. Then there were the Wehrenbergs, consisting of Celeste, her nephew Zack, his wife Ragina, and their daughter Cassi. And of course, Randy and Lucy Carmichael showed up at my surprise party, along with their daughter Susie, their son-in-law Steve, and their grandson Bob. I also noticed out of the corner of my left eye standing towards the back of the entry hallway, were Drew and Charlotte Pickles, but I also couldn't help notice somebody was missing. Harold Frumkin, along with his wife, Angelica, and their daughter Camden, were nowhere to be found. Figuring maybe they were behind some people who were taller than them, I didn't think much of it at first, only to become more worried as the day wore on.

Everybody crowded around me and gave me hugs, wishing me a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday dad." George and Abigail said, hugging me tightly around the waste.

"Thank you George and Abigail." I said, returning the hugs and giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

We then headed into the Pickles living room, where most of the children headed on out into the backyard to play basketball with Adams new basketball hoop he had received for Christmas last year, while I sat down on the couch, with Kimi on my right and Tommy on my left, and we all started to make small talk. As far as I knew, it was an ordinary birthday, though I couldn't help but notice that Harold, Angelica and Camden, were still, nowhere to be found. I was about to speak up, when a familiar ringing sound from the coffee table, caught my ears. I looked down and saw that most people had removed their phones from their pants pockets, because as lovely as smart phones are, if you don't have oversized pockets, they can get uncomfortable to carry around in that fashion, especially when sitting down. I picked up the one that was ringing and answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Oh Peter, thank goodness!" Angelica's voice cried in a panic into the phone.

"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly.

"Harold and I are stuck, and we need somebody to come rescue us." Angelica said.

I had known this blond, who was now thirty-four-years-old, ever since she was three. When she was little, she could be quite the brat, always demanding cookies and toys, never being nice to her friends, and at times, was more or less, spoiled rotton. However, despite these qualities about her, you couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl, and as she had aged, she had matured a lot within the thirty plus years I had known her, and was now a loving wife and mother, who seriously, needed my help.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"We're at the corner of Thirty-fourth Avenue and Vine Street." Angelica said in a shaky voice, nearly on the verge of tears into the phone.

"Don't worry Angelica, just try to calm down and relax. I'll be right there." I said, hanging up the phone and standing up without a moment's hesitation.

I was walking towards the front door, when I felt a hand touch my right shoulder. I spun around to find Kimi was staring at me.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kimi asked.

"I'm going off to rescue Angelica. She just called, stating she's in trouble." I replied.

"Oh no you're not. Today's your birthday, it's your day to take off and relax." Kimi protested.

I simply cleared my throat and backed away from my wife.

"All the more reason I must go rescue them. It may be the day I was born thirty-five years ago, but I, personally, won't have a happy birthday, unless I do this." I said, walking briskly out of Stu and Didi's house, where I headed to the limo where Arnie was sitting outside the vehicle, smoking his pipe and reading a book.

"Arnie! We have an emergency!" I said, getting the elderly man's attention.

He looked up from his book and glared back at me through his specticals with concern.

"What's the matter?" Arnie asked.

"We must head to the corner of Thirty-fourth Avenue and Vine Street, Angelica's in trouble!" I cried.

Arnie didn't hesitate. He opened the door for me, where I climbed into the back of the limo, and once he saw I was secure, he got into the driver's seat and drove me to the very location I asked him to drive me to. Sure enough, there it was, a blue station wagon in the middle of the road, and standing outside the vehicle, was a distressed Angelica Pickles, with mascara running down her cheeks. I looked inside the vehicle and saw Harold and Camden were sitting inside. I jumped out of the limo and ran quickly over to Angelica, who couldn't be any happier to see me at that very moment.

"Oh Peter! Thank goodness!" Angelica cried, giving me a big hug, nearly smearing makeup all over my clothes.

I could care less at that moment, not to mention the fact that she had never wished me a happy birthday. After all, my birthday was probably the last thing on her mind at that moment, when she then pointed to the vehicle, where sure enough, she had a flat tire.

"Harold and I were on our way to uncle Stu and aunt Didi's house for your… Uh… Well, something important, when we got a flat tire." Angelica explained.

I simply chuckled.

"No worries, you don't have to hide it from me, I've already been to your aunt and uncle's, but was quite surprised to not see you at the party, and now, I know why. Come on, have Harold and Camden get out of the car, and I'll see to fixing that tire in a jiffy." I said.

Angelica did as I instructed, and while she, Harold and Camden waited in a grassy clearing nearby, I saw to using the jack to raise up the car, thankful there was a spare tire in the trunk, where I took off the flat tire and put the spare tire on. I didn't have the heart to ask Angelica why she didn't have Harold do this, and then, I looked over at Harold, to see he had one of his hands wrapped in a bandage.

"Oh my goodness! What happened Harold?" I asked.

"My stupidity happened. I was trying to cut slices of bread into flower shapes with a knife, as requested by my daughter for her toast this morning, when the phone rang, startling me. Naturally, when one's startled with a knife in his hand, he cuts himself pretty badly, and, well, the rest, is history." Harold explained, showing me his bandaged hand.

"I hope you put antibiotic cream on it." I said.

"Don't worry Peter sir, Angelica made sure to clean up the wound, even if it hurt as bad as the knife cut itself." Harold said.

"Well, I see the problem with your flat tire. A nail and a screw got stuck in them in two different places, making two wholes, causing the tire to deflate. Thank goodness you had a spare in here." I said, putting the spare on to the car and seeing to discarding the flat tire.

Sure, we could perhaps get it patched up, but it looked like they were in need of new tires anyway, might as well put the spare on and I'd see to escorting them to Sears another day during the week to get new tires.

"Thank you Peter." Angelica said, giving me another hug.

"You're welcome." I said.

I was about to get back into the limo, when Harold stopped me.

"Peter! It's your birthday, come on, let us give you a lift." Harold said.

"Wow! Thanks!" I said, sitting in the back seat with Camden once I got the car safely back on the ground into the breakdown lane.

Harold road shotgun, while Angelica drove, and we headed back to Stu and Didi's house, while I gave Arnie the rest of the day off. Upon returning to the Pickles residence, I got myself cleaned up, and the rest of the day was more or less, uneventful. Drew and Charlotte thanked me for rescuing their daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter from the side of the road, to which I told them it was my pleasure, and all-in-all, I had a lovely birthday.

That afternoon, I was presented with a yellow cake with blue icing on top, and written on top in white letters was Happy Birthday Peter. Then, I was given my presents. There weren't very many presents, but I didn't care. After all, it was the thought that counted. All of the presents that were presented were wrapped in shiny gold paper. I opened the smallest box on the top. It was a gift card to a lovely bed and breakfast up in Nappa, California, obviously for me and Kimi to take a private trip by ourselves to. This gift was given to me by my in-laws, and my niece and nephew on my wife's side of the family. The next two presents were similar sized square boxes, one from my son George, and another from my daughter Abigail. George gave me a snow globe with Michael Jorden inside. He knew I wasn't a huge sports buff, but I knew he had recently been taking up an interest in basketball along with his friend Adam, so I simply smiled and thanked him for the gift, while Abigail gave me a beautiful purple and pink knitted throw blanket, that she had made herself. Again, purple and pink weren't exactly my colors, but I thanked her for her efforts, and agreed to put the blanket over the couch in the royal living room back home.

The next gift was given to me by my wife. She got me a gold chain with a tiny replica of Erebus as a charm on the end of it. I thought it was incredible what she had done, so again, I thanked her. The Carmichaels and Christiansons gave me the latest season of the Dummi Bears that had been released on DVD, while the Wehrenbergs gave me a tool set, and the Barrows gave me some lovely pairs of plad pajamas, and a gift certificate to Sears. And then, came my gift, from the Pickles. From Stu and Didi and their family, I was given a hand made blue racecar, along with a deck of playing cards, and a custom made jersey that said, World's Greatest King on the front of the black jersey in big white letters. And finally, from the DeVilles, if I didn't have enough kitchen ware already, they gave me some new pots and pans, along with another recipe book, Phil's latest publication to add to my royal kitchen. I didn't mind, and thanked each and everyone of them for their gifts. However, I noticed there was nothing from the Frumkins.

"Come on Peter, come outside." Harold said.

I followed the chubby redhead outside, and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Never in my thirty-five years of life did I ever think I'd see Angelica standing before a barbecue grill, but sure enough, there she was, flipping burgers.

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Angelica?" I asked.

Angelica just chuckled and handed me a burger on a paper plate.

"Only the best, for the king who babysat me for hours as a kid, helped me along the way as a teen whenever I messed up, and on his thirty-fifth birthday, came to my rescue when I had a flat tire. This is just my way, of saying, thanks." Angelica said.

I wanted to cry, but knew I'd look pretty unmanly if I did, so I simply smiled and told her thank you. I then went and ate my burger, and to my surprise, she wasn't a half bad griller!

"Wow Angelica, I'm impressed!" I said, after finishing my first burger.

"Thank Harold, he's taught me a thing or two over the years." Angelica said, taking a seat across from me at the picnic table.

Soon afterwards, everybody had joined us outside at the picnic table, as we all feasted on hamburgers and tator tots, which Didi had prepared in the oven inside. After dinner, Tommy and Dil shot off fireworks, which were beautiful. There were even some special fireworks made to look like several of the Disney characters, only for me to learn later on that Mickey and Mini had asked Tommy and Dil to do this for me, since nobody was able to leave the world of Disney this year to attend my birthday party, because everybody was busy with big productions they had coming up, including a live action version of Frozen, which was scheduled for release the following summer.

Sometime later after the fireworks had died down and my mother and father-in-law, Chas and Kira Finster, agreed to take me, Kimi, George and Abigail back to our castle, I couldn't help but reminisce on the day I had just completed. So it was nothing like the party I had at Disney World five years ago, but I was fine with that. In fact, my favorite part of the entire day, was rescuing Angelica, her husband, and daughter. It makes me feel good to help others, and I truly believe, while being a hero is great, it's the feeling you get from helping others, that's most important. I obviously mean a lot to my friends, if they'll call on me on my special day to come rescue them, and for that, I am grateful.

End of Peter POV

The End

Author's Note: I know, it wasn't as glamorous as some of my other birthday stories, but I felt it was best, for me to do something a little bit different. After all, birthdays aren't about big fancy parties and a mountain of presents, they're to celebrate completing another year, being thankful for the friends and family that made your life possible, and in a way, to celebrate, well, you. And if anybody comes along and criticizes me for finding birthdays important, well get lost, because I will not put up with your mocking and your trolling. Thanks for reading, and have a lovely day.


End file.
